The stalkers
by twilight geek12
Summary: Bella,Alice and Rose have been getting strange letters can the boys find out who is behind all of this?
1. Chapter 1

There has been strange letters being posted through the door and sat on my desk at work.

I live with my two best friends Rose and Alice they were also in clued in these letters we told Alice's brother and boyfriend who are now coming down to stay with us in till they figure out who is behind it since we have no idea and it's starting to scare us. They were meant to be here at 7pm Alice's older brother Edward her boyfriend jasper and their best friend Emmett were all coming to stay with us I knew Edward and Jasper and I know Emmett but not as well as I know the other two. I also know that Emmett and Rose have something going on between them but to be fair I am in love with Edward but last time I herd he had just broken up with his girlfriend. I looked up at the clock in the kitchen it was 6:55 then the phone started to ring I went to check the caller id it was that number again I let it ring whoever it was left a voice mail.

"Hello Bella don't you look pretty coking in the dress…." Then it trailed off I sat down on the floor then the door opened.

"Bella, we're home the guys are with us as well." She was the first to walk in to the sitting room them Edward.

"Bella? What's wrong why are you crying?" I didn't realise I was crying in till he told me and I quickly wiped them off and happened him the phone playing the voice message. He gave the phone to Alice and held me in to his arms "Bella its fine we're here now we'll look after you." I put my head in to the crook of his neck.

-After my little break down we're now sat on the sofas I was still attached to Edwards arm.

"Right then girls what has been happening?" Emmett asked

"Well the start of last mouth we started getting letters from someone say like we will be there's but we thought it was just the boys next door messing around but they moved out two weeks ago to LA and now it's got worse as you can see and it's scaring all of us." Rose answered.

"Okay we have decided one of us will be with you at all times weather it's work or in bed at night one of us will be there and by looking at things it's okay for me and Alice, Emmet and Rose and then Bella and Edward is every one okay with that?" we all nodded are heads.

"Have you guys got the letters still so we can take a look?" Emmett asked

"Yes we have I'll go get them." Rose said as she stood up and walked in to her bedroom to get the folder with the stuff in it.

"Are you okay now?" Edward asked me as he looked down at me.

"Yes, I think so," he nodded his head then pressed his lips to the top of my head and pulled me closer to him.

After the boys have seen the netters we watched a movie they boys got to pick they of course picked a scary movie.

Edward and I were led on one of the sofas. He was led behind me facing the telly he had also moved his arm so it was around my waist his head propped up on the arm rest. Rose and Emmett were curled in one corner of the other sofa and Alice and Jasper had the other sofa's corner. When the main scary part came I turned around so I could hide my face in to Edwards's chest. I start to feel tired and I grab a fist full of his shirt and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Please review want to know whether I should carry the story on. Sorry about any mistakes I'll go back and correct them after I have finished the story xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

The movie had finished and Bella was still holding onto my T-shirt asleep.

The guys started to talk but I quickly told them to shut up trying not to wake Bella as I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over us. We put in another movie well Rose ordered the pizza. I watched the screen well playing with Bella's long brown hair she looked gorgeous I really have to ask her to go out with me but how?

When the pizza arrived I had the job of waking Bella up.

"Bella, Sweetheart wake up," I said gently shaking her awake.

"Ummm," she said her eyes fluttering open

"There's pizza if you want it or you can go back to sleep," I whispered to her

"I'll eat." She said sitting up.

"Stay there I'll get yours." She nodded her head and sat up.

I walked into the kitchen picking her up two slices of pizza and a drink of the water and I got myself three slices of pizza along with a drink of water. I walked back in to the living room and set the drinks on the coffee table and gave Bella her plate and sat beside her. We ate and watched the telly. Once Bella and I has finished I took are plates and washed them up and went back to the living room. We watched another movie and Bella fell asleep on my arms again and instead of waking her I lifted her up and put her in her bed I didn't need to bother to ask Alice or Rose to get her changed as she was already in her pj's I just tucked her in a kissed her forehead and went to get changed and say night to the others. I thought it would be a good idea to stay with her since she had that break down. I grabbed another blanket and led on top of the covers Bella was under pulled my blanket over me and slowly I fell asleep.

\- When I woke up I found Bella still asleep. I quickly got changed and brushed my teeth, when I got out of the bathroom Bella was sitting up in the bed.

"Morning," I said and smiled at her.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" she asked

"Good, I'm going to go downstairs and make a start on breakfast if you want to help."

"Yes, I'll meet you down there." With that I left to let her get dressed.

I walked down stairs and started to make pancakes as I was about to cook them Bella walked down the stairs.

"I'll cut some fruit up for us to put on top of the pancakes."

"Okay." we were talking about random things that popped into are heads. Once we had finished making breakfast the others were sat down we ate in silence.

"Sooo…. What are we doing today?" Emmett asked

"How about we go have a picnic since the sun is out and we have enough food."

We all agreed and went to get changed. Again.

When I got back down stairs Bella was wearing a jumper that said France on it blue jean shorts and blue daps.

Rose was wearing a V neck peplum top with black jeans and black daps.

Alice was wearing a white top black leggings and white daps. The guys were just wearing shorts and a T-shirt like me. We packed the basket and walked to the park it wasn't too far from there place any way.

-Once we got there we put a blanket on the floor and sat down we played truth or dare.

"Edward truth or dare?" Emmett asked me.

"Truth."

"Um… who was your first kiss?"

"Tanya." After we were done with the game we ate them played some other games. At 4oclock we thought it was a good time to walk home.

"Come on girls hurry up!" Emmett shouted at them

"We're going as fast as we can our legs hurt."

"Okay then we'll give you girls piggy backs would that be okay?" Emmett asked again.

"Um okay but don't drop us!" Jasper walked over to Alice, Emmett to Rose and I walked over to Bella who looked cold.

"Here." I said as I handed her my hoodie "Get on." She put the hoodie on and jumped onto my back.

"Thanks," she whispered into my ear.

"No problem you looked cold."

"I was but won't you get cold?"

"No, I was hot any way so don't worry about me." We walked with the girls on are backs in till we got to the house. We set the girls on their feet and Bella handed my hoodie back saying thanks again.

Now we are all sat in the same spots as yesterday watching dvds. We watched a movie called hot tub time machine now we were watching a scary movie but I didn't find scary at all but Bella did since her head was in my chest hands had fistfuls of my shirt looking back at the screen peeking little glances just to put her head back into my chest. When her breathing evened out I knew she was asleep and shut my eyes and placed my head on top on hers moved the blanket over her more so she would keep warm and slowly I fell asleep on the couch with an amazing gorges girl.

**Let me know what you think and let me know if there are any mistakes so when I am done I can easily go back and change it. Let me know if you think Edward and Bella should get together in the next chapter. Xxxx:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry the update took so long my friend has had a bad few months and my family problems are still going on but here it is sorry about any mistakes.**

**Epov**

"Edward…..Edward." I heard someone say I opened my eyes to find Alice and Jasper next to me.

"already gone We're going to work Rose and dumb ass have and Bella hasn't got work today."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know," I whispered back since Bella was still asleep holding on tight to my shirt. About ten minutes after they had left Bella had woken up.

"Hey," I said to her

"To early." She said back putting her head back in to me chest.

"Bella get up I want to take you somewhere and have a picnic have a shower I'll sort it out."

"Okay, what should I wear?"

"Just jeans and shirts okay." She stood up and stretched and slowly walked up the stairs. I ran up the steps and got changed and went to get the picnic basket to fill with goods I only had in till lunch since my mom asked if I could watch my little sister for her well she went out with dad for the night.

I carried the basket to my car and slid it into the back seats along with two blankets. When I walked into the living room I found Bella sat drinking out of a bottle of water.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yep let me go grab my phone I'll meet you in the car and I'll lock up." I nodded my head and walked to the car opening her door and waited for her to come out. Once she was in she said thanks and I closed her door a jogged around to the driver's side and started the car. I drove to the meadow I found with my little sister, May, I'm sure see wouldn't mind me showing Bella.

Once we got there I ran to open Bella's door and grabbed the stuff from the back then locked the car and started to walk just a tiny bit in front of Bella.

"Close your eyes," I said and grabbed hold of her arm lightly.

I slowly walked into the meadow and let go of her arm and placed the basket and blanket onto the floor.

"So what do you think?"

"It's wonderful why haven't you taken me here before?"

"Well me and May found it, it was going to be only for us and anyone special so I thought I'll show it to you but please don't tell the others I don't need then coming here May will kill me." She let out a cute little laugh that made my heart skip a beat.

"Thank-you for showing me it's nice to know I'm important to someone." She said as her smile dropped off her face.

"Why? What wrong?" I ask "But before you tell we should sit." We both sat down and we both crossed are legs.

"Right, now tell me what it is,"

"It's nothing don't worry."

"No tell me, please." I said lifting her chin so I could look her in the eyes.

"It's just I don't have anything to do with my parents and Alice and Rose are more interested in the things I hate and never try to do the things I like I just end up sat at home reading because I don't want to go shopping I just want to sit in and watch a movie there trying to change me but that's not who I am."

"You should talk to them about it."

"I've tried I would move but you know with what's going on I don't what to be alone," a single tear fell from her eye.

"Hey,hey don't cry it's going to be okay I'm here now and I'll stay with you, you're going to be fine." I said hugging her to me holding her head into the crook of my neck.

"You don't know that." She whispered

"Yes, I do you want to know why I know?" she nodded her head that as still in my neck, I twisted my head a pressed my lips lightly to hers I was just about to pull away but her lips were now moving with mine.

"That's how I know." I said well she put her face back into my neck.

"Bella?"

"Yh,"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Edward!" I smiled and pressed my lips to her again.

For the rest of the morning we talked ate and snuggled.

"I have to go my mum wants me to babysit May you can come to I know she likes you."

"Um okay then." We packed up and walked back to the car hand in hand.

Once I had pulled up to the house I found dad loading the car.

"Hey dad,"

"Hello son oh hello Bella it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you to."

"Your mums talking to May now about us going but be warned there may be tears involved."

"Okay thanks dad." He smiled at both of us as well turned and walked up the stairs ,to get to get to the door, opened to door and walked in to see May sat on the floor crying.

"I….I don't want you to go!"

"I have to Edward and Bella are going to look after you."

"Buts I wants you to wook after me!"

"I know bye hunny." She said and gave May a little quick hugs so she couldn't cling on to her. "Nice to see you again Bella,"

"You too Esme."

"Edward you know where everything is well be back tomorrow lunch if that's okay?"

"Yes mum go." She gave me and Bella a hug and walked out of the door.

"Mummmy, no!" May tried to run after her but tripped on the carpet instead and started to cry. I ran over to her to make sure she was okay and lifted her into my arms.

"Hey May, shhhhh she won't be gone for long." She put her tiny hands around my neck and placed her head into the crook of my neck. I stood there and rocked her gently in till she had calmed down.

"Better?" she nodded. I looked over at Bella for help.

"Hey May if mummy says it's okay should we do are nails and watch a film?" her head came straight out of my neck.

"Yh pwease."

"I'll call her then in the mean time you and Edward can put on a movie. " May nodded and I smiled down at Bella then walked into the living room. May picked out a Barbie film. Then Bella walked in.

"Your mum said it was okay but were going to need to go out a get some nail polish."

"Okay off we go." I lifted May and helped her put her shoes and coat on. We all walked to the car Bella held May's hand. I opened Bella's door first then lifted May in and strapped her in making sure everything was in place and gave her her teddy bear. Well I drove Bella and May were talking about what colours they would get. Once I pulled up to the little shop I walked around to open Bella's door and I put May on my hip since the parking lot was really busy I didn't want her falling over in front of a car or anything like that.

We were in and out really fast we also picked up lunch and some ice cream.

Once we got back we put on the film well Bella and May were doing their nails I put lunch on to plates and took them in I had ate mine by the time the girls had started eating there's. The day went on we ended up going back out again so Bella could pick up some clothes and leave a note saying she was babysitting with me. We played games and watched movies in till it was May's bed time in which she got both me and Bella to tuck her in.

"Thanks for staying if you didn't I know she would cry again."

"It's no problem it's fun looking after her since I was an only child." She said as we snuggled on the sofa.

"Well I know it's hard for her since she is around my mom 24:7 since mom got pregnant with her after we had all left I think I'm her closest sibling,"

"You're a good brother," Bella said smiling up at me.

"Thanks,"

"You are you're a great brother and you're be a good dad later in life."

"Thanks now can we get off that subject and let's get back on to what we ever talking about earlier with Rose and Alice."

"What about it?"

"What are you going to do when this is over?"

"I don't know get a place of my own I'll sort it when I comes to the time." She said with a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed," she nods her head "Still want to share a room," she nods her head again I laugh and lift her into my arms and carry her upstairs.

She got changed and brushed her teeth and I got changed in the bedroom. Bella opened the bathroom door and dragged her feet to the bed and grabbed her hair brush and a few bands as I went to brush my teeth. I walked back in to see Bella trying to put her hair in a braid her hair in her tired state.

"Bella, do you want me to do it? And yes I can braid I have a little sister." She handed me her hairbrush I quickly braided her hair so she could get to sleep.

"I'm just going to check on May, you go to sleep." I said pecking her lips lightly and walked to May's room to find her awake.

"What are you doing up princess?"

"I woke up and I can't sweep."

"Why can't you sleep?" I ask laying on my side on her bed facing her.

"I miss mommy," she said tears trying to break free.

"Aaaww hunny you have to get used to it when mommy and daddy are gone you'll have to stick with me. Now do you want a story?"

"Yes pwease," she said rubbing her eyes. I sat up and held May to me.

"Once upon a time…" part way through the story May was asleep I kissed her forehead and went back to my room. Bella was asleep in the middle of my double bed facing my side, I smiled and got in and pulled her tight to me kissing her head and falling asleep as soon as my head was on the pillow.

**Thanks for reading please review tell me what you think. Also let me know what you want to see in the next chapter with Mr Stalker. xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward, Edward!" I opened my eyes to see Bella stood by the door wearing a polka-dot dress, tights and high heels with a cup of coffee in her hands and May jumping up and down on my bed before jumping on top of me.

"Up, up! We gunna watch frozen!" May happily yelled in my ear.

"Okay, princess give me a minute and I'll get changed well you have breakfast, then we can watch frozen."

"Yay, hurry Eddie!" she jumped off the bed and ran into her room getting changed into whatever my mum left out for her.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I asked Bella.

"Fine, I woke up and May was wake so we went down stairs and she wanted to watch frozen with us before your parents get back, so she wanted to wake you up I kept her down stairs for as long as I could."

"Thanks!"

"Bella I need help!"

"I guess I better go see what she needs. We'll meet you down stairs,"

"Okay." Once she was out the door I got changed and made my way down stairs to find Bella and May sat at the table eating cereal.

"Eddie you eat too then we watch Frozen!"

"Okay." We ate with May telling us to hurry up. Once we had washed up we all sat in the lounge Bella next to me and May on my lap.

She sang along to all the songs and told us what was coming up so we wouldn't get upset when Elsa froze Anna's heart.

A little while later he door opened and my parents walked in.

May run to them shouting "Mummy! Daddy!" and grabbing hold of their legs as she told them about what she has been up to when they have been gone.

"Thank you both for looking after her was she okay?" my dad asks us.

"A few tears when you guys left but fine since then."

"Okay thanks son, I'll let you get off."

"Bye dad,"

"Bye Charslie."

"Bye kids, thanks again." Esme shouted

We grabbed our bags, put them in the car then started the drive back to the apartment.

"Do you want to eat lunch at mcdonalds since it's almost lunch my treat?" I asked Bella.

"Sure I don't mind."

We lined up got are food and found a seat Bella ate in silence only nodding or shaking her head to answer my questions.

Once we got back into the car and we were back on the road again.

"Whats wrong Bella you've been quite all day?"

"I'm just tired and worried about what might of happened when we were gone."

"Bella me and the guys are here to make sure nothing happens to you lot, we all care about you. Trust us. Trust me Bella. Please," my eyes looking at the road then at her.

"I do trust you it's him I don't trust what if it's not just one of them and they come over and they hurt you I can't see you get hurt because of me."

"Bella no one is going to get hurt apart from the person who is behind this you got it?" I asked taking her hand into mine.

"You just need to trust me." I bought her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"I do trust you." She leant over and kissed my cheek.


End file.
